The Alliance
by Pizzabean
Summary: What if Max's enemies became her friends? What if Max fell in love with Dylan? Its a Milan story! Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

"Angel! No!" I screamed, trying not to grab her wings to pull her back. She was going to fly right into a giant cloud of M-Geeks. I don't know what is wrong with that child, but every time I told her not to do something, guess what? She would do it. Maybe it has something to do with her wanting to be the leader, maybe it was because she was 7 and wanted to do what she wanted, but who knows except for the evil, mind reading child with wings?

I started going after her, but in my head I heard her girly voice say _"Max, I know what I'm doing. Stop." _And I stopped in my tracks. Why you ask? I don't know.

Angle flew to the M-Geek in charge. My Blood ran cold as I saw the M-Geek grab her and come my way. I went into fight mode, trying to count the M-Geeks I had to fight. But then I noticed something odd. The one holding Angel was the only one coming my way, all the rest were staying where they were. Not moving.

"Angel! What the hell are you doing?"

"Calm down Max, you'll scare him."

"Oh I'll scare _him_? Its a _robot_ Angel! A _machine!_"

"I know, but they said that if we make a deal with them then, they will go away and say that they never found us."

Okay, now I'm freaked out. And that takes a lot. So in plain simple words, _WTH?_ What deal did this M-Geek want? One of my flock members? Well if that was it they could shove it. And if they wanted Dylan I couldn't do that either. He kinda stuck with us after his suicide attempt and him being a good fighter and all. But what if I had no choice? If I said no, would this M-Geek kill Angel or take her back to the school? I don't think I could handle that. Especially since Fang was gone. Oh God, I can't think about that right now.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He wants," Angel stopped and looked up at the robot, "what do you want?" asked Angel.

The M-Geek pointed down to them, at my flock. "Thim." He pointed to Iggy and Gazzy.

"No." I said point blank, not even asking why.

"No, Max. Its okay. He wants Iggy and Gazzy to fix them!" exclaimed Angel.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The GPS and the radio that the M-Geeks have connecting them to Mr. Chu! They want them gone."

Okay, now this was weird.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, guys. Can you do me a favor?" I asked my stunned flock. When they saw the M-Geek holding Angel they went into fight mode, ready to get the smallest member of our family back.

"Guys!" They all looked at me. Finally.

"Max, whats going on?" Nudge asked.

"I need Gazzy and Iggy to do something" I looked up at the sky and saw there were hundreds of M-Geeks. "Okay, maybe all of you, but mostly Gazzy and Iggy."

"What is it?" Asked Iggy

"Fix me." The M-Geeks robotic voice sounded from his unmoving mouth.

"He wants you to disable the GPS and the radio inside him." I explained so he and Gazzy understood what they had to do.

"Why?" Iggy asked puzzled.

"If we do that they wont tell Mr. Chu where we are or take Angel to him."

"Um, Okay. Well it wont be hard, it'll take, like, what? five minuets?" Gazzy said matter-of-factually.

"Yeah. Um...about that..." I pointed to the sky, and they all looked up. Except Iggy.  
They all had a look on their faces that said, "oh."

"Um, can someone tell me whats up there? I'm _blind_ remember?" Iggy said sounding agitated. Some times I forgot he was blind. He just didn't act like it. I mean he cooks, builds bombs and never misses a high five.

"There are like 500 M-Geeks." Nudge explained.

"So?" Iggy said "We are just fixing this one..._right?"_

"No. We have to fix _all_ of them." Gazzy seemed like he was going to pass out as he said those words.

Then the head M-Geek looked up and suddenly the rest of the M-Geeks came our way. Time to get the tools out. Sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

It took us 5 hours to 'fix' 150 M-Geeks. And by 'fix' I mean take them apart, take out their GPS and radio, and put them back together. And apparently there were about 500 of the killing machines.  
"Ugh! I am so tired!" Nudge complained at 12:30 at night.  
"Fine." I said "Lets all go to bed."

The next day it took almost 2 hours to get everyone up, fed, and outside to fix the rest of the robots. But when we went out to the backyard, there were no M-Geeks to be found.

"Uh-oh." I said "This cant be good."  
Then boom, there were about 850 M-Geeks in our backyard. I was hoping to get at least 200 of them done today, that is, _if_ we got organized and made an assembly line.

"Okay," I said "I will turn them off, Iggy will take out the radios, Nudge you will take out the GPS's."

I was glad that I wasn't looking like a complete idiot in front of them all. "Anyway, Angel, you will disable them, Dylan you will put the GPS's and radios back where they go, and Gazzy will turn them back on."

"Okay" they all said together.

"10 more to go!" Iggy called. A rush of relief ran through me. The sooner we got the M-Geeks 'fixed' the faster they could go and  
I could sleep. Ha! Yeah, right. Like I ever really sleep!

"Last one!" Nudge yelled.  
Thank God.


	4. Chapter 4

We saw the swarm of M-Geeks fly away but we were still on our guard. I turned to the flock "Well, lets eat!" I said, and we all went inside so Iggy could make dinner.

After dinner I went to the porch to think about what our next move should be in our wild adventure of life. But what to do? I had no idea. I jumped into the air and snapped my wings out and was in the air in seconds. I felt the rush of wind in my hair and felt the muscles in my wings working. I love to fly. I looked up at the stars but, instead, I saw Dylan. I flew up to his level. I was getting tired of him doing that.

"What do you want , Dylan?" I demanded.

"Well I was thinking" He said.

"Don't think to hard, you might hurt yourself." I snapped

"Very funny."

"Sorry. What were you thinking?"  
By this time we were in a clearing faraway from the house. Was it a good thing that I was happy about that?


	5. Chapter 5

"It sure is nice out tonight."

Why was Dylan telling me this? What did he think this was going to accomplish? Wow, did you know his eyes sparkled in the moon light? NO! What are you thinking, Max? But they really were beautiful, moon light or not. Well, to think about it, he was beautiful all together. Oh,God, I'm going to the dark side!

"Yeah. I guess it is." I said looking up at the sky. I saw all the stars, and how pretty they were and how they were just little fire balls millions of light years away.

"Max?"

"Yeah." I took my eyes off the night sky and looked at his beautiful ones.

"Maybe we should move." I was stunned. It was so weird how he was always thinking about the same thing I was. Creepy. "Just in case." He added quickly seeing the look on my face.

"Me too. But where would we go?"

"We could go to your Moms house and tell her what we are going to do. Just until we know where we can go from there."

"Wow, Dylan." I smiled "Who know you had good ideas." I pushed him playfully, but before I could pull my hands back he grabbed them and pulled me closer. Hy heart was beating out of my chest.

"Um, we should get back to the flock." I said and pushed back and jumped into the air with my head spinning.

**Okay, this was a short one, but I sill want to know what you think!**

-Bean 


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long my  
beta reader didn't get back to me,  
so if something doesn't sound right I am so sorry! But I wanted to post this. Anyone want to be my Beta reader?  
-Bean  
**  
**  
**It only took about 5 hours to get to my Moms house. Is was nice and hot at there house and we took 1 extra hour to go swimming in a lake we passed and, shockingly enough, Dylan and I had a nice conversation and it didn't feel all that weird. You know, after a while.  
I found the spare key my Mom hid so if me and the flock ever passed we could pick up a few things like food, take a shower, that kind of stuff.

"Mom?" I called no answer. I just figured she was at work or doing other motherly stuff.

"Okay guys, its time to relax!" I told the flock, and they all spread out like ants. Iggy went to the kitchen, Angel and Nudge went to the couch to watch T.V and Gazzy went to the guest bed room for a nap. I went to the couch with Angel and Nudge with Dylan behind me. He was starting to bug me, fallowing me everywhere. It was starting to get old.

"What's on T.V?" I asked as Angel as she was flipping though channels so fast you could hardly read that thing that tells you whats on. It was so weird how fast she could read now. She was still doing the whole reading home school stuff.

"Not much...Oh! Here is something!" She stopped hitting to button on the remote to to Disney Channel. It was Wizards of Waverly Place. The whole episode was about how Alex didn't tell her friend, Harper, that she was a wizard.

"Can I choose a show?" Dylan asked. It was weird because he never did that. I mean, he all ways just sat there and watched what we did. Ether that or deep in thought, because you could say his name 3 times and he wont answer until you scream his name.

"Um, sure." And Angel gave him the remote. He hit the guide button, Which I could never find, and scrolled though until he stopped and this movie was on. It was a love story about this girl who's husband left her and she wouldn't move on even when the perfect guy was right in front of her, but, shockingly, they ended up together and lived happily-ever-after. Was Dylan trying to tell me something? I think he is. But, hey, what do I know?

_You know a lot, Max. _I herd Angel say in my head. _And maybe you should take this hint in consideration. I mean Fangs nev-_

_That's enough!_ I thought, cutting her off._ Get out of my head._

_But Max- _she thought back.

_NOW!_ I was so mad I stormed out of the room and out side. I took a running stop before I jumped in the air and snapped out my wings.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted at Dylan, who was about to follow me. I didn't feel like being Chatty Cathy right now.

**R&R Please! **


	7. Chapter 7

When I got back I went up to Ella's room to take a nap. I was so tired I thought I was about to drop!

"Max" Dylan said "I-"

"Night!" I yelled. I was to tired to do this right now. When I got to Ella's room I flopped on her feather bed and closed my eyes.

"Max!"

I woke up with a start.

"Hey, Ella." I said sleepily.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Did I wake you up?"

"Its okay." I looked over at the clock "Its 5:30 anyway."

"oh okay! We have so much to talk about!"

"Ya. What are you doing here so late?"

"I had cheer leading practice. Mom went to the store when she found out you were here."

"That's good, because I'm starving!"

We went to the bathroom and brushed my hair. Ella said it was a rat's nest. When we were done we went to the kitchen and grabbed a snack. After we finished talking and eating we went to the living room to watch T.V with the others, and, of course, Dylan was there. I went to go sit on the love seat and Dylan went to sit with me, so instead I sat in the recliner. The flock was watching some movie with a lot of stuff blowing up. Iggy or Gazzy must have picked it.

Once the movie was over it was my turn to pick the show when my mom came in with 4 bags from McDonald's. So I shut of the T.V and we went in to the kitchen for our fast food family dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner we made popcorn and homemade chocolate chip cookies, then went into the living room to watch a movie on paper-view.  
When the movie was over it was almost 9 and i was still tired, even with the nap. So I said good night to everyone and want beck up to Ella's room. A few minuets later Ella came up and handed me a clean pair of PJ's I keep here just in case something like this happends.

"Thanks" I said taking the pajamas from her. "Gosh, I am so tired."

"Me too. It was a long day." Ella replied.

So we both changed, brushed our hair and our teeth,and, somehow, Ella got me to wash my face. So after all that, we crawled in to Ella's comfy bed and fell asleep. 

**Okay, so this ones a short one, and again I still don't have a beta  
reader so I'm sorry if something isn't right.  
Hope you like it!**

**R&R Please!  
**


End file.
